


Juza will not be happy

by Rebelscythe77



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Juza is mostly mentioned, M/M, TaichixOmi mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25021900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebelscythe77/pseuds/Rebelscythe77
Summary: Banri had never thought that Kumon would crush on him but one rainy day the confession is out. Only Banri has a hard time deciding if being on the top of Juza's hit list is a good idea.I had a brain worm for overprotective brother when you're enemy is dating you're younger sibling sooooooo...
Relationships: Hyoudou Kumon/Settsu Banri
Kudos: 19





	Juza will not be happy

**Author's Note:**

> okay so the problem I have here is I am very confused with Japanese law on consent and relationships.I tried to do some research but I managed to gain zero knowledge so IDK how to justify this fic apart from I had a brain-worm of Juza being over protective brother because Banri is dating Kumon. So I hope you enjoy?

Banri gazed outside the window in boredom as he listened to the rain pitter down. Boredom struck him the same as always, but he had nearly forgotten the feeling with the constant arguments he got into with Juza. Only this time Juza was out to buy some sweets and 100% got caught up in the rain (Banri had put up with him long enough to know he did not check the weather forecast regulary). So Banri had nothing to do with his life. He sat there on his bunk bed annoyed with the world and just waiting to blow some steam. That is when his bedroom door was tugged open.

“Whaddya want?” Banri slurred his words not looking at the person.  
“Is nii-san here?” Banri blinked twice and looked at what he suspected was Kumon.  
“Didn’t you go with him?”  
“I got… a fever.” He said the last part quietly as if it was shameful.  
“Nah he ain’t here yet probably got stuck out.” Banri saw Kumon pout a bit reshuffling the blanket on his shoulders before he turned to leave. “You know you can stay here until he comes.” Kumon stopped before gleefully smiling up at him.  
“Thanks, one-length!” Banri rolled his eyes as Kumon made his way up to Juza’s bed.

“Ain’t he gonna get angry if you mess up the sheets.”  
“Nah he’s so cool and brave he doesn’t mind!”  
“What does being cool, and brave have to do with messing up the sheets exactly?” Kumon considered the question before giving a toothy grin.  
“But Juza is so cool so he won’t get angry at me.” Banri rolled his eyes yet again.  
“Aren’t you going to get bored by just sitting in Juza’s bed.”  
“No, I can wait as long as I want for Juza.” Banri sat up and stared at Kumon as if he were crazy.  
“You like him that much!” Kumon suddenly looked guilty.  
“He’s my brother… I…” Banri suddenly felt his heart become heavy as he saw Kumon sweat more. Juza was going to have his head if he did not make him happy.  
“Oi calm down. It’s alright.” Banri reached out to hold his hand.  
“I like you more…” Banri gazed at the boy slightly dazed. Juza was going to have his head in.  
“Kid, I’m like 18 wait a couple of years ‘kay.” Kumon pouted again before grinning.  
“But aren’t you a delinquent. You can brush past the law.”  
“Ya but I ain’t into this.”  
“Taichi and Omi are doing it.”  
“That doesn’t mean I want to.” Kumon was on the brink of tears and Banri was scared. If he accepted Kumon’s love his ass would be beaten by Juza. If he did not well, he will still get beat for making Kumon cry.  
“Alright come here.” Banri heaved a heavy sigh as Kumon came closer. His heart suddenly filled with adrenaline like it always did and he realized what he was doing. Was this wrong? Well the age of consent was 13 and it is not like he was planning to hook up with Kumon. But at the same time Banri felt more nervous then any of his other kisses. 

“Where do you want me to sit?” Banri took Kumon’s frail body and placed the small figure on his lap.  
“Comfortable?” Kumon nodded his eyes full of nervousness. Banri could feel the last bit of Kumon’s fever as he held the boy by his waist.  
“Don’t tell Juza okay?” Banri did not give him time to respond as their lips clashed into each other.

“Banri?” Kumon whispered after they had parted for air.  
“Mmm?”  
“I love you.” Banri smiled back at him.  
“Love ya too but don’t go around making us official kay. Not until you’re legal anyway.” Kumon grinned before kissing him again and Banri decided that maybe getting his ass beat by Juza might be worth it.


End file.
